Currently, acquiring precise eFuse resistance is inefficient, especially for huge volume analysis. Generally, approaches using testers force a voltage, measure the current, and then calculate the resistance from the current and voltage. For memory arrays, various approaches measure the eFuse resistance of the memory cells bit by bit (e.g., cell by cell), and require connection time between a tester and the memory array for each bit. Approaches using a parameter measurement unit (PMU) can require setup and stabilization time. For example, some approaches, including connection, setup and stabilization time, etc., take about 220 ms to measure resistance of an eFuse in a memory cell or about 15 minutes for a memory array of 4k cells, making it inefficient to collect high volume data for statistical analysis. This can affect reliability and quality in eFuse development. Further, during different measurements eFuse resistance can shift, resulting in inaccurate measurements. Additionally, some column selects of PMOS resistance of the memory array with high current can force a programming device for the eFuse into saturation mode, also resulting in inaccurate measurements.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.